


Brother

by Skullszeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Gen, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), POV Male Character, Rage, Random Encounters, Randomness, Sora Whump (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Being an Asshole (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Vanitas comes upon Rage!Sora & tries to calm him down.
Relationships: Sora & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my files since September and I didn't know what to do with it. :/ I wrote the ending, and decided to just upload it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

He didn’t as much stumble upon him in the clearing, ragged breathing and nails digging into the earth. It was more that he had sensed a change in the air and followed it to him.

He had summoned his Keyblade before arriving to the clearing, to all the dark shadows amongst the trees upon the dirt path. And yet, when he watched him for several minutes, he realized he didn’t need his Keyblade. Not now, not when he was like this in such a strange form, growling, and unaware of himself. 

“This is quite the situation,” Vanitas said to himself as he left the shadows and sauntered toward the creature. It growled heavily, dirt and roots pulled as it moved around. “Who would’ve known I’d find y—”

The creature, his _ brother _, turned around and slashed at Vanitas, growling as he moved back, avoiding his attacks. 

“Come now, _ brother _, you’re obviously lost,” Vanitas said, grinning, and he reached out when the boy tried to hit him again, this time, Vanitas placed a hand on his head and shoved him backwards. 

Darkness seeped off his body in heavy waves, his nails were caked with dirt, as he twisted around, and his golden eyes gleamed as more darkness soaked the air around them. 

Vanitas stared into his eyes as the mask around his head faded away, revealing a mirror image of the boy. The one named Sora. 

It wasn’t a natural darkness, this was more raw, potent, and filled with both rage and grief. 

Sora pants, moving back, and it almost sounds like sobbing coming from his lips while Vanitas watched him. He’s confused of his surroundings, and mangled words fall from his lips, barely heard from beyond the growling and the sobbing as he shifts to one place to the next. 

“Ri—” Sora inhaled thickly, fingernails digging into the earth before he twitched, moving his head to the side, and sobbing, “Kai...ri.” He was gasping for air and growling once more. The rage taking over, he attacked Vanitas who moved back, avoiding him until he’s once more confused. 

“What’s wrong?” Vanitas asked, snickering at Sora’s predicament, “did you lose your friends?”

Sora’s face distorts, “Riku! Kairi!” He’s gasping, crying out their names, “Gone...they’re all gone...I’m useless without them...useless.”

Vanitas rolled his eyes and knelt down again, “Yeah, I think I know how you feel about that part, _ brother _.”

He’s growling again, golden eyes glancing to one end to the next, before he’s slashing at a tree, the shadows thicken around him, darkness convulsing as his dirt caked fingers find their way into his dark hair. He falls to the side, gasping out their names once more, many others unlike Riku and Kairi’s names, some that Vanitas doesn’t think of as he makes his way over to him. 

“You’re not normally like this, I wonder why?” he nudged Sora in the side with his foot. “Why are you like this now? What set this off? The last time I seen any of your…” it’s a disgusting word drying out his mouth, “_ friends _, they were still alive.”

“Gone,” Sora eased out through gritted teeth, his golden eyes glared at Vanitas, “they’re gone...all of them.” 

Ventus. 

The golden blond that has eluded him for so long flashed in Vanitas’s head, and he kicked Sora in the side in retaliation. Sora growled, moving away sharply. Vanitas stayed where he was, glaring at Sora who’s once more frantically growling and crying out his rage and sorrow. 

“Come here,” Vanitas said, sitting on the ground, fingers caressing the blades of grass Sora hadn’t uprooted yet.

Sora took awhile, teleporting to one end of the area to the next, leaving behind glowing red flames that don’t seem to grow amongst the dirt and grass. He growled and sobbed their names in tandem. It took a bit of coaxing for Vanitas who mostly stared at the stars, ignoring Sora until he wandered closer. 

“Riku….” Sora inhaled thickly, about ready to start sobbing again.

“I’m not Riku,” Vanitas glared. “You’re obviously upset about something, but who would’ve known you’d end up like this. Completely engulfed…” Vanitas isn’t sure what to call it, it wasn’t the darkness he was used to, but it oozed off of Sora in waves. 

Sora twitched, going back to growling while Vanitas patted away a few flames burning some of the blades of grass he had been playing with.

“What do you remember about them?” Vanitas asked, picking up a handful of ash and letting it blow in the wind past Sora’s head. 

“Gone…” Sora sobbed, his fingers once more digging into his dark strands. If Vanitas had a mirror of some kind, he’d probably compare their appearances and laugh at the absurdity of it. “They’re gone...all of them...gone.”

His voice grew less distorted, less angry, as he calmed down next to Vanitas. “We lost...we lost...and they’re gone.”

Vanitas wasn’t sure if that set Sora off. Unless they lost a recent battle, nothing has changed. His cries continued to rattle Vanitas who glared deeply at Sora as more dark red flames flickered around the area. It looked as if there was a battle here, one of a lost mind caught in a net. 

“Do you get like this when you lose a battle?” Vanitas asked, taking out a potion while Sora growled at him, his golden eyes wide and fierce. He waved the potion at Sora and smiled. “Come on, come and get it.” 

“Gone, Riku and Kairi, are—”

“Yeah, I know,” Vanitas said, rolling his eyes. “They’re gone. Are you going to let yourself burn out because of this, or are you going to do something for what you have lost? Because I know for a fact, the missing part of me is inside of you, and I’m still trying to take back what’s mine, and it’s going to be too damn easy if you’re like this.” 

Sora summoned his keyblade, and thrashed at Vanitas who had also grabbed his own, blocking Sora’s attack. The attacks were quick and vicious, and when Vanitas shoved him back, Sora let out an agonized sound, dropping his Keyblade and grasping his hair again. 

“I can’t save them, I tried over and over again, and it ends the same way.”

Vanitas isn’t entirely sure what he’s talking about. He looked down at the potion in his hand and wandered over to Sora who doesn’t flinch, but there is a subtle growl leaving his lips.

“Everything you did,” Vanitas said, furrowing his brows, “to get to this point, everything it cost you, and you’d rather fall to damnation than rise again and again above it?”

Sora heaved out breaths through his gritted teeth. “I tried and tried and—”

Vanitas handed him the potion in his hand, and said, “then try again.” 

He looked at the potion, his breathing calmly, before crying out, and Vanitas was surprised when Sora took the potion from his hand and drank it. 

Vanitas rose and backed away, watching Sora’s form return to its normal state. The darkness fell away from him, and his golden eyes were the last, and they stared at Vanitas as the potion dropped from Sora’s hand. 

“Why?” he asked in a raspy tone.

“Because,” Vanitas scoffed at the question, it should’ve been obvious to Sora, “you’re my _ brother _, and the shadows have grown accustomed to you.” He chuckled, but Sora didn’t seem to think it was funny. 

He growled, moving away in a languid motion. “They’re gone...and I can’t find them.”

Vanitas frowned at him, he extended his hand toward Sora, but he summoned his keyblade. The weight was comforting, a strength given to him when he was born. A weapon that was fit for him with easy use meant to attack the one before him. 

Except he has little desire in attacking Sora. 

He isn’t even interested in listening to the Keyblade wielder cry out anymore. He’s either incredibly sad, or incredibly angry as if he can’t seem to understand his own emotions.

“I don’t care,” Vanitas said, the helmet covering his head once more. He must conceal his appearance, even as Sora’s flames burn out, and he fell to his knees. Did he even know what he was crying about? Vanitas didn’t care. He had to go before he did something he’d regret.


End file.
